The Witch
by Curs3d Ang3l
Summary: The cure has been found. Zombies everwhere have become human again. Par is happy on the outside, but with a past that has left him broken. Anna used to be a witch, the memories still haunt them. Can they help each other heal. Rated M for violence/language
1. Unwanted Attention

**Ppov**

After the cure had been delivered by the four immunes, the heroes of my generation, life had returned to normal…mostly. There were no more zombies; bombs containing an anti-infectant had been dropped across the world, slowly and painfully curing all the infected who had not been destroyed, but the memories remained. The pain remained; the pain drove us to do anything in our power to forget the time as a zombie.

I'm fifteen now, I was twelve when I was bitten. One fifth of my life had been consumed by the bloodlust derived from the infection. Many had lost loved ones in the times that no one had been bold enough to name as of yet. Naively hoping that the present would keep us and we would never look back.

We all, at one point or another, looked back.

The whole school was alight with gossip, as the faculty had announced that a new student would be arriving soon. Another student isn't normally such a reason for rumors, the big deal was that no one knew what exactly the actual big deal was. The arrival had been announced, which meant that the new student was important for some reason, and everyone wanted to know why.

Truthfully I could care less, but my friends all wanted to know everything about whoever was coming. As soon as I filed into the drab regular lunch room, I grabbed a tray and uncaringly reached for some food. Sitting down at my usual table, I was pleasantly surprised by my selection. Before I had pulled my chair out, I was immediately assaulted by a "Par, what do you think?" from somewhere across the table.

"Think about what?" I quickly responded attempting to feign ignorance, hoping that they would leave me alone. I had no such luck.

"You know the new student! I wonder who it is!" cried an overly zealous girl named Bianca. Who, though she knew I had no interest in her, continued to attempt to gain my attention. This persistence became increasingly annoying day after day though. Its not that I consider myself too good for her, I know that I'm not, but everyone here knew that I had never dated and never wanted to date. I had just never found anyone who interested me.

"I wonder if they'll be nice! Maybe they'll be a jerk!" another girl clamored for my attention. This wasn't so rare, after a week of this, the girls would take the hint that I wasn't interested and leave me alone for good. It was just these pesky new girls who kept appearing out of the woodwork to try and woo me.

I didn't understand why they like me more than other boys; I had long dark brown hair, with grey-blue eyes. Average in weight and a bit taller than most people my age, I thought that I was perfectly regular.

"It doesn't matter." I said quickly, attempting to destroy all reason for speculation and attention. Yet, again I had no such luck because I was immediately met with a chorus of "Why's".

"C'mon guys…and girls," I quickly amended as I heard a distinctly feminine throat clearing, "they're is coming to stay whether we like it or not. Its irritating to follow the rumors that probably have no base in reality. You'll just be basing first impressions on those rumors." The new girls immediately shut-up apparently hanging on my every word, but the rest of the table continued chatting while I stared at the wall behind Bianca. Mistakenly, she took my stare to be at her, causing her to blush and me to internally groan at the misunderstanding. As soon as she pushed her chair back from the table to get up, I bolted. Turning my tray in, I ran to the door and into the hallways. As soon as I was sure that she hadn't followed me. I slumped against the wall, the day only half over, it had already sucked all my strength from me.

**Apov**

I was glad to be cured, wasn't I? Free from the horrors of being a zombie. Free like all the others, who could continue with their shattered lives. That's what everyone else seemed to hope that I would believe. The life I returned to wasn't even mine anymore. I was never free of the zombie, the beast that was always there, never with bloodlust, but nevertheless, always there. All the old, Class-W zombies had this problem. The zombie never stopped its tears, and neither did I.

I was a Witch.

"It wasn't so bad" they said, but they couldn't feel the pain. I was one of the few surviving witches. Most had been killed because they were so strong. They were the prime targets for survivors. Witches really were strong, too strong, strong enough so that they could resist some of the cure. Not enough to stay a zombie, but enough to make me miserable. My hair was straight black, and my eyes are still a glowing red. I missed my old brown hair and my old blue eyes. By my standards, I had never been pretty, but now I was marked. People knew what I had been and either disgusted or afraid of me or both. Their feelings were justified, I had killed, and I had maimed. When I was first cured, I had tried to explain to people how I wasn't aggressive unless you had openly attacked me or came near me, but no one listened, not even my own parents. They were afraid of me.

Just like all the others.

I had never really had friends when I was human, and I knew that I wouldn't have friends when I went back to school in a couple weeks. I knew that people there would treat me worse than others, beat me up, steal from me, some might even go as far as to try to kill me. They would be sorry if they tried to kill me. I laughed at the amazing "cure" they can't cure witches, only repress them, but if that zombie recognizes danger, then it might just help me and save my life to save its own.

School was going to be a hell on earth. I just hoped that my grades didn't take a hit because of my origin; I was already resigned to my future social status. I had things planned I was going to go to a good school and get a degree in anything that didn't require me to leave my house. I planned to be a recluse for the rest of my life.

Hiding for the rest of my life.


	2. Never Be Normal

**PPov**

The next week and a half past slowly, whispers of the new student, continuing to circulate. I didn't buy into any of it. Even my parents had asked whether I had heard anything about the new student. I didn't even know how they knew that someone was coming. Soon enough, people started getting bored, waiting for the new student to show up. Rumors died down, speculation hit a new low, Bianca had taken my hint. The final half-a-week passed quickly considering these facts.

I was sitting in the lunchroom in my usual seat next to the exit, when suddenly the doors were very timidly opened. In walked a witch, I had seen one before on the streets but they were never younger than twenty. This witch, no, girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes but they just served to enhance their hypnotic red color.

As people in the room recognized who had entered their midst, they began to throw food, mock, and jeer at her. She quietly walked to pick up a tray, and began selecting something to eat, all the while dodging food with her impeccable reflexes. She picked out a few things. After sitting down at an empty table, a few people came up to her to speak. After the fourth person had left her table, she got up, taking her tray with her, and sprinted out into the halls, crying. I didn't know what I was doing but I had immediately picked up my tray and was heading to the halls when I heard Bianca attempt to seductively plead me into coming back. She was persistent!

I didn't look back.

Scanning the halls, I quickly spotted the girl sitting far away, eating nothing just staring down, silently weeping. While I was hurrying over, the girl looked fearfully upwards towards me. She had to have seen the irony of that.

With a quick "Hey" I sat down next to her.

Still wary, she replied with a sharp "What do you want?"

Skipping the pleasantries, I quickly mumbled "I'm sorry for whatever those bastards in there said to you. I guess I was wondering if you were okay." She looked shocked, whatever she had been preparing to say back to me, was wiped from her mind. "You are okay, aren't you?" I questioned.

Replying with a meek and embarrassed, "Yeah, I am. Thanks." Looking at me again, she showed me again how beautiful she is, even with tear tracks on her face, she looked gorgeous.

She looked at her food and sighed. I immediately wondered if she didn't eat, judging by how skinny she was, but then she reached over and started eating the fruit she had gotten. She glanced up at me out of the corner of her eye, and upon seeing me stare at her, she blushed. The blush was beautiful against her pale skin. I realized that I was staring at her still and quickly moved my head away from her, embarrassed on the inside and unsure whether that was showing on my appearance.

For a while we just sat there in silence, both eating our respective foods. I'm glad she didn't talk for the sake of filling up space. I never like when someone did that.

Soon when the bell rang, I got up and headed away to my locker. I was shocked when I heard a startled and almost needy, "Wait! Please, wait." I immediately stopped and put my back against the wall, watching her as she scrambled to pick up her books. "Wait." She said again for no reason. I tried to assuage her panic by saying, "I'm here waiting. What do you need?" She looked up blushing and ran over to me, "I'm really sorry I asked you to wait, but could you tell me where Mrs. Jackson teaches calculus?" I stared at her by accident, trying, and failing to take in all her beauty at once. Mistaking my stare as a silent "no", she tried to push past me saying coldly, "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll ask someone else." I turned around to look at her, quickly realizing my mistake I called out, "Stop." She turned looking confused, and I continued, "I have her next period too. Follow me." And without a second though, I turned and started to walk. She quickly fell in step close to my side, and to my surprise, it felt right.

**Apov**

My mother woke me up early and I had no idea for the first few minutes until I looked at my calendar, realizing the day. I rushed out of bed and into my shower. Running my hands through my inky black hair I became disgusted with myself.

Just like every morning.

As I got out of my shower I avoided looking in my mirror, instead deciding to dry off in my room, away from the offending glass. While drying, I searched my closet appropriate to wear to the first day of school, but unimportant enough for me to get it ruined as I knew that it would.

When I was dressed, I ran down from my room and called to my mom that I was ready. Rushing to the car, I decided to be careful, get in, and lock the door. Soon though my mom hurried out, opened the car, and started the ignition. We quickly drove away, to the school where my mother rushed me out of the car and pulled away, speed limit be damned.

Still afraid, all of them.

I walked around for a bit, trying to find the office. People shied away from me, or ignored me, hoping that their problem would go away. Eventually I found the office, and entered. A cheery looking woman sat behind her desk, with a backdrop of tan paint on the walls to complete the homey cozy feeling.

Without looking up, she spoke quickly, saying, "Can I help you?" Then looking up, the smile vanished from her face. A look of disgust quickly formed on her face when she sneered, "You must be Anna Scott. The new student we've been expecting." She said expecting as if it were poisonous.

Thinking quickly, I decided it would be best to pacify the secretary with manners rather than a sarcastic comment about something that had something to do with asking how many witches came in here a day, looking lost. So with an internal grimace, I sweetly replied, "Yes ma'am. I'm here for my schedule and map."

Rooting through the unorganized piles of paper on her desk, she searched for my papers. Finally finding the papers, she held them out away from her. As soon as I took them from her hands, she was turning towards her computer and pretending to look busy so I would leave. I needed no more encouragement and I was soon out of the office building.

The rest of the day passed slowly, I ignored pointing, insults, and, definitely the worst, glances of fear, sent my direction. I had an empty space on each side on me during my classes which suited me fine. When my teacher went through the role, and reached my name, he seemed puzzled by the deviation from routine, and questioningly called out "Anna?"

I sent a quick "Here" towards him and all around the class people sucked in their breath, as if expecting me to jump them at any time and eat their flesh like I had once done.

I had to leave during my third class of the day. The witch instincts took over after I had been insulted a few times, and I started crying, my weeping sounding exactly like that of the real Witch was unnerving enough without the visual of something human, nearly-human, to go along with it. I left the room with just enough strength to make it to the bathroom before I burst out weeping.

When I was finally ready to face the class, I walked out of the bathroom and realized that class had only three minutes left in it. I walked in and sat at my seat, taking notes I didn't understand, and shooting apologetic glances at my teacher. When the bell rang I walked up to him, apologized profusely and hurried to my final class before lunch. I was hungry since I had been too nervous to eat this morning, and I was hoping to eat quickly and leave before things became too ugly.

After quickly walking through the hallways, avoiding the hate filled gazes of others, I quietly opened the lunch room door. His gaze shot to mine and his mouth opened in a silent "o" of surprise. Then he quickly looked away, I sighed, yet another person who doesn't know me, yet still hates me. As I walked forward, to get my food, I endured a barrage of insults, catcalls, and food. The final objects, I deftly moved around. Picking out fruit and a sandwich that I barely glanced at, I sat down at an unoccupied table, and began to eat my fruit. Soon a person, a guy, walked up to my table and spoke, "We don't want you here, bitch. Go back where you belong." Though these words pained me, I had expected them, and already numbed myself to them this morning and all last week. When I didn't react, not even to look up he went away. A few minutes later, a girl came up, one I hadn't seen before, and said sweetly, "I'm really sorry that you had to take that from that guy," But then her voice changed and she continued, "You shouldn't have to, but then again you shouldn't be here. You're a freak, a flesh-eater, you don't belong with use, we're normal good people. Then you come and you think about eating us, I know it, I just know that you want to eat us." When I pleaded with her, trying to explain to her that I was a good person, she laughed at me and said. "Good person! You're too much of a zombie to be called a good person!" and there it was, the tears just started flowing, but for once in a long time, I was actually sad when I was crying. I grabbed my tray and flew out of the lunch room.

Down the hall, after seeing it devoid of life, I fell against the wall and slid down it to the ground. The girl didn't know it, but she had touched on my biggest fear.

I will never be accepted, I will never be normal.

I heard the lunchroom doors open and then close again, but I didn't look up. I didn't really care who was there, if anyone. Though soon enough I heard footsteps approaching and looked up, afraid of another wave of weeping soon to come. The boy who I thought hated me, had come to mock me.

"Hey," he said and sat down, as if he wasn't about to kill me inside, like all the others.

Remembering the girl who had at first apologized, I answered with a sharp "What do you want?"

He looked hurt for a moment, but then softly murmured, "I'm sorry for whatever those bastards in there said to you."

My heart skipped a beat. It was a real apology, I knew it!

"I guess I was just wondering if you were okay." He continued

My mouth fell open at this and my eyes widened. No one ever cared if I was "okay", never!

"You are okay, aren't you?" He said looking finished

Quickly finding my voice, I responded, "Yeah, I am, thanks." I just hoped that my embarrassment didn't find it way into my voice. I looked at my food and picked up my fruit hoping that I wouldn't have any more unpleasant interruptions, and surprisingly I had none from the boy. Then looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I realized that he was staring at me. I blushed, I don't know why I did it. I guess I felt pretty, I had felt pretty since I was bitten.

When the bell rang, I wasn't ready for this peace of mind to be over, so I called out for him to wait again and again while I scrambled to get my books.

To my surprise he had been waiting for me since the first "wait" that I had called out, and he said, "I'm here waiting. What do you need?"

"I'm really sorry I asked you to wait, but could you tell me where Mrs. Jackson teaches calculus?" I thought he would help, but he just kept staring at me like I was something that he'd never seen before. So I walked past him, angrily saying, "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll ask someone else," but he called after me, "Stop," and despite my anger, I did. I turned to him with a "why" on my lips, but he was a step ahead of me, and he quickly spoke, "I have here next period too. Follow me." And without a second though strode off. I jumped to his side, feeling safe next to him. He was like a harbor in these angry seas.

And I was the ship be dashed to pieces by the waves.


	3. Invitations

**A/N Please guys, please review, I need to know if this is worth something, if its salvageable, or if I should give up now. I won't give it up. I enjoy this story too much, but still please review.**

**Apov**

When we walked into Mrs. Jackson's class, people glanced un-interestedly at Par, then their eyes, wide as saucers, quickly returned to him when they realized that he was talking to me.

Oh! He was talking to me!

"I'm sorry. What?" I recovered, trying to avoid looking like a complete fool.

"I was just asking whether you wouldn't mind sitting next to me."

I quickly got his meaning. He was trying to save me from sitting next to someone who would hate me, without saying that to me.

It was sweet.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." I loudly said, and then added so that only he could hear, "Thank you." As we sat in the back corner of the room he smiled at me, and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to have a friend.

Soon enough Mrs. Jackson entered, and I got the feeling that she didn't like me. Not once during the class did the beetle-eyed, pointed nose, teacher, make eye contact with me, and not once did she call upon me, asking students without their hands up over me. I was disappointed and I felt that my grade in this class would not be as good as I would have hoped. When she would pass over me for someone else, Par would grab my hand and squeeze it in a silent "I'm sorry." In the middle of class he passed me a note, I grabbed excitedly, opened it and read it. _Hey, do you want to come over to my house to do homework after school. I really enjoyed lunch._ He enjoyed lunch! Just like me! I was ecstatic and I quickly scribbled a yes, but to my surprise, Mrs. Jackson was behind me watching the whole time. She quickly grabbed the paper and read it, while I groaned inside. By now the other students in the class were beginning to wonder what had happened. So, assuaging their curiosity, she took it to the front of the class and read it. When they had heard the whole thing, they nearly simultaneously gasped, and their faces had shock written all over their features.

Par leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "I've never invited anyone to my house. They're jealous of you."

At this pronouncement, even I looked at him shocked, that he would pick to invite me over anyone else. Class continued like normal, and since I wasn't ever picked to answer questions. I realized that I was ruining Par's reputation; I've seen it happen before. Soon enough people would be calling him awful things, just like they did to me. Par would want to distance himself from me when he realized that I was just trouble, and then I'd just end up getting hurt by someone. I decided to take the initiative.

During the final minutes of class I distanced myself from him, no longer taking notes, and no longer, looking at him. When class was over I rushed through the doors but he caught up with me, looking confused.

"What time do you want to come over today?" he questioned, smiling happily at me.

"I don't think that I'll come over today." I replied quietly, half-hoping that he hadn't heard me.

"Is this because of Mrs. Jackson? Don't worry, I don't mind taking her crap."

I was tempted to say "yes" just to make this easier, but deep down, I knew it wasn't because of Mrs. Jackson, she was just an example. "No, its not because of her, but listen…" I trailed off, unsure of how to say the rest.

"You don't want to hang out with me again." He finished my sentence with bitterness. "That's fine. I understand." He laughed. "I'm getting blown off by the witch, the one everyone else blows off. That's just great."

I hated seeing him like that, angry, confused and worst of all, hurt, but there was nothing I could do. I just kept telling myself that "this is for the best, this is for the best". I couldn't take it, I broke down, I started crying softly. It only made it worse when he started apologizing to me, telling me that he was sorry, that he didn't want me to cry. At that point I started to weep uncontrollably, and I sprinted out of the building and down the street, thankful that all I would be skipping was gym. I ram home, and ignoring my parents, went to my room and cried into my pillow, falling into a light sleep.

**Ppov**

As we entered the classroom, people barely looked at me, their eye's were magically drawn to the girl by my side. As I started to speak to her, they gaped at me, astounded that someone could or even would talk to a witch. "Do you mind sitting next to me today?"

She was looking with fear at the student arrayed in front of us, but then her gaze suddenly switched to me, and I was caught off guard once again by her beauty.

"I'm sorry. What?" she said as quietly as she could.

"I was just asking whether you wouldn't mind sitting next to me."

Realization dawned on her face as she quickly understood why I was asking. She said yes, and we headed to the back corner of the room. She sat quietly, taking notes, and trying to get our teacher to notice her. Figuring out that Mrs. Jackson had seen her, but had no intention of engaging her. She stopped putting her hand up, and started to take diligent notes. Soon enough, I realized that I didn't want this day with her to end, so I, doing something that I had never done before, invited her to my house.

I had never done that, ever.

She said that she would. I was ecstatic. I just couldn't get enough of this girl. I was actually happy with her, happier than I had been in a long time.

_**Three Years Ago. Day of First Infection**_

I was scared. The news reported some cities, cutting off all communication with others. No one that went into the cities came out again. It was happening all over the world. Governments had no idea what was happening, and the worst part. Some parts of our city had been cut off too. If you went close enough, you encountered a military barricade. I had sat next to the barricade, and I heard something.

Screams.

Soon enough the screams of dying soldiers filled the air. I ran home to find that my parents were waiting for me. As soon as I entered my home, my parents started to board up the windows and the doors, with anything that they could. I heard screaming from outside, but my mother came over to me, and let me cry on her shoulder, telling me that everything was going to be alright. I was happy to be with her, and I believed her.

What a fool I was.

_**Present Time**_

The bell was ringing I realized as I came out of my stupor. Anna was gone! I calmed down as I saw her long black hair retreating through the doorway. I quickly grabbed my books and ran after her. When I caught up with her, she looked pained, as if something was stabbing into her side. Trying to alleviate her pain, I jumped right to my question. "What time do you want to come over today?"

"I don't think that I'll come over today." She said, looking as if she was pulling a large thorn from her thumb.

I immediately thought of Mrs. Jackson and wondered if my budding friendship had already been ruined because of her. "Is this because of Mrs. Jackson? Don't worry, I don't mind taking her crap." I said with complete honesty.

She smiled sadly, and then looked away as if deciding something. When her gaze returned to me, I realized that she had, and that it hurt her. "No, its not because of her, but listen…" She trailed off.

I realized what she was saying, and I spit it out for her. "You don't want to hang out with me again. That's fine. I understand." I said without real understanding. She looked like she didn't want to do this, but then why would she if she didn't want to. Then I realized how reverses our roles were and laughed, "I'm getting blown off by the witch, the one everyone else blows off. That's just great." I realized that I had made her cry, so I started to apologize profusely, saying that it was all my fault, and repeating that I was sorry. I was in pain too, but she was worse, and I hated to see her cry, but nothing worked.

Without looking back, she ran out of the school and I followed her to the doors, watching her run down the street, tears still streaming down her face. I stood their stunned, unsure whether I should follow or not. Once she was out of sight, I pulled my fist back and hit the wall. Someone who had seen the argument, complemented me, "Nice job. You hurt her the worst!" and he pulled back his arm for a high-five. I punched him in the face and left the building. Lost in uncertainty.


	4. Martyrs

**A/N: Sorry about the update wait, but I was really tired this weekend and week. I'm going to post a poll on my account about whether I should keep repeated the same events through different eyes or whether I should move on. If you want this story to get better, please participate.**

**Ppov**

I don't know how long I stood there, in the alley betweens buildings, but I knew school was out already. I was just so confused. Anna looked hurt when she said that she didn't want to hang out, but there was the overwhelming fact that she did say it. I just didn't know what to think about her. I had also made her cry, and that made me feel worse. I wanted to do everything I could to make sure that she never cries again. I hated myself for the next couple hours. Everyone else had gone home, worried that someone would miss them, but I hadn't had anyone that cared about me in a long time. Situations like mine and Anna's were the reasons why.

I wondered if I could go to the office and find out where she lived, try to apologize. Then again, I realized, I should probably just cut my losses, and try to not care, just like I was doing before Anna arrived. I remembered lunch and how hurt she looked. Then I remembered when I yelled at her, and I knew what I had to do. Even if it pained me, I had to do it.

I slowly walked to the office and realizing that it was closed for the afternoon, opened the door. Since there was no one there, I continued on my way, and looked through the secretary's roll-a-dex for Anna Scott. I found her card and immediately took it, not caring if the secretary noticed that it was missing.

I ran back to my car and swung the door open, jumping inside, and cranking the ignition. I looked at the address finally and realized that it was close to my house, really close. I slammed the pedal down to the floor, my car swerving out onto the deserted street. Once I got to her house, I jumped her font steps two at a time, nearly slamming into the door. I knocked and a startled looking woman opened the door slightly, peering at me with suspicious eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, I'm, uh, looking for Anna Scott." I said nervously hoping that it was the right house.

"Come in. Do you know what happened to her at school?"

"I know." I said with thankfulness that her parents seemed like they cared about her.

The woman led me into a room that was decorated in black and dark red, with a small bed pushed to the farthest corner of the room away from the door. On the bed lay Anna, her beautiful black hair, fanned around her face. I looked to Mrs. Scott, I presumed, and asked for permission. She nodded with a quick jabbing motion, like a bird pecking something, and I moved forward to softly sit on the bed. I gently put my hand on her shoulder and shook softly whispering an elongated Anna. Her eyes shot open and she snarled at the unfamiliar hand on her shoulder which I promptly removed, she kept growling until she realized who the hand belonged to. Her face changed from anger and fear, to remorse and sadness, when what she had said earlier caught up with her.

"Par, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You are okay, right?" I replied, mimicking my earlier statements.

"I'm fine…for now."

"I heard that!" I growled, my voice low and protective. "You'll be fine in a few hours, you'll be fine tomorrow, and you'll be fine next year You'll have me too."

"No, Par, no I won't have you."

"W-what do you mean? No one is going to take me away unless I want to go." I said, my voice small and confused.

"Exactly, you're going to want to go eventually. They always do."

"Why would I want to leave? Anna you're a good person, nothing anyone else says will change that."

"I know what I am, Par!" She shouted at me, her voice finally showing emotion. "I'm a goddamn witch. I'm a goddamn killer!"

"No you're not a killer. The witch was a killer, and your not the witch, not anymore."

"You're going to want to leave anyway, when they start to insult you for hanging out with me. You're going to want out."

"Is that what this is about, you trying to save me from you? Stop being a martyr! I don't want a hero, I want a friend."

My words must have struck a chord with her because she paused, looking up into my face.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so." She acquiesced cryptically.

"No more martyrs?" I asked, looking for a promise, and I got one.

"No more martyrs."

We sat there for I don't know how long, Neither of us talking, but her head rested upon my shoulder, and my head rested on hers. Eventually we both laid down, still without talking, and stared at the ceiling, each of us lost in our respective thoughts. Soon, I was snapped out of my reverie, by the door opening. It was her mother, coming to check on us. She paused as she saw that I was lying next to Anna. It was then that I realized that Anna had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder, a very intimate position.

**Apov**

At first I didn't dream, but they eventually came to me. Just like they always do. Now every time I dream, I remember the people that I've killed, the innocents that I've slaughtered. This time though, the gore didn't come, instead I dreamed about Par. Even though I ruin him, I still want to be around him. Even though, in the long run, I know that he'll hurt me, I still want to be around him.

A hand on my shoulder woke me up, and, survival instincts kicking in, I began to growl and look for my attacker. Then I saw his face and my growling stopped. Par! A million questions rushed through my head. How did he get my address? Why was he here? Why doesn't he hate me? I felt my face drop as I remember what I had said earlier, but I stuck by my decision to the bitter end. "Par, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You are okay, right?" his tone questioned whether he should be here. So I inflicting torture on myself, acquiesced, saying, "I'm fine…for now."

"I heard that!" he said, poorly imitating my growl from earlier. "You'll be fine in a few hours, you'll be fine tomorrow, you'll be fine in a year. You'll have me too." He spoke quietly, but the passion in the words almost made me believe him…almost.

Sadly knowing the truth, I said, "No Par. No I wont have you."

"W-What do you mean? No one is going to take me away unless I want to go." He said emphatically, his voice betraying his lack utter confusion.

So I clarified it for him.

"Exactly, you're going to want to go eventually. They always do." I said with a small laugh.

"Why would I want to leave? Anna you're a good person, nothing anyone else says will change that." He said with finality.

My patience had been slowly broken by his resilience until I finally gave up and in to my anger. "I know what I am Par! I'm a goddamm witch! I'm a goddamn killer."

I expected him to run with this outburst but his eyes contained only…pity? "No, you're not a killer. The witch was a killer, and you're not the witch, not anymore."

I told him what it was like to be me and he didn't care, at least he said he didn't care. He said that "he didn't want a hero, he wanted a friend", and that's when I realized that I could be a friend. If I stopped worrying about protecting him, and just enjoyed myself, then, maybe this would work.

"No more martyrs?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"No more martyrs." I said with timid smile.


	5. Bathroom Brawl

A/N—** Seriously guys, I've got a poll on my profile, about how to write this story. So far, only one person has voted, and I wrote this entire chapter based on this vote. I'm not going to tell you what this poll is about because you need to go see and vote! Also please review. I've only gotten three so far from the same person, lemme know if you think anything needs to be changed.**

**Apov**

The couple of weeks after the mistake, as we had begun to call it, were awful for Par, but nothing that I wasn't used to. Par was often made fun of, or just plain insulted, but for some reason, it never got to him. He never let on that he was angry about our friendship. I was glad that he didn't, or didn't seem, to care. I really liked having someone who didn't judge me, every time he looked at me.

Every lunch we would sit together, alone. None of Par's old friends would come near him anymore. They were afraid of me, and after he had punched that guy, they were afraid of him. I still couldn't believe that Par had been violent; he just didn't seem like that kind of person. For once, I was happy.

For once, I enjoyed life.

Par would hang out with me during every class we had, in the lunch room, Par would even come over to my house most nights to listen to music and do our homework. When I first learned that we liked the same kind of music, I was ecstatic, and I had no idea why.

At first my parents were suspicious when I started bringing a boy home, and they would watch us like hawks. Eventually though, they found out that we were just friends. Those words made me feel unwell every time I thought them. I was beginning to figure it out though. Maybe I could like him as more than a friend. We had known each other for about three weeks and I was already thinking about dating him. That's sick. So I pushed it to the back of my mind, and forgot about those feelings… for a time. They always resurfaced though, and then all I could think about was Par this, Par that. I hated those feelings because I knew that he could never like me more than a friend.

He was the only reason I was able to make it through calculus, he would hold my hand when I tried to answer a question, and compare tests with me to catch any unfair grading "_mistakes_" Mrs. Jackson made. He would only pass notes when we were doing busy work, never when the hag, as we had taken to calling her, was on the prowl, but those notes made the experience of everything else bearable, knowing that there was someone waiting for me made it bearable.

I still had not gone over to his house, and neither of us had pushed the issue, perhaps afraid of the reaction that I had had last time. I wished he would invite me, but maybe he just wanted to make sure that I really was okay like I said before he took anymore chances with me.

During school, Par and I almost never split apart, and since we were never bothered by other people, it was never a problem. Though when one of Par's old friends, asked to talk to him for a second I was surprised. Par looked at me for the okay, as if I could stop him, but I nodded my permission, and he followed his friend into the bathroom. I sat down on the floor next to their bathroom and waited for him to come out again.

**Ppov**

I was surprised when Joshua asked me to talk with him for a bit. Surprise was putting it mildly I suppose. I was astounded that anyone would still want to talk to me. We entered the bathroom and he continued onto the toilet and then onto the sink to wash his hands. I finally had to ask, "Are you going to talk or do you just want me to watch you do your business." He chuckled, but continued washing his hands. Only when he was done with cleaning, did he face me and say, "Your friends with the witch?"

"Yeah I'm friends with _Anna_." I spoke her name with menace, as if to emphasize that whoever hurt her would be hurt by me.

"Why? Would you talk to her, much less be friends with her. You do remember what she is." He lectured with concern.

"No, I don't remember what she is. I remember what she was, and I know what she is. A zombie, like we were, and a human like we are." I spoke with conviction.

"You think she's human? Your crazy dude."

I heard the door open, but thought nothing of it. "I'm crazy? You don't even know her, but you insul—" My tirade was cut off by a hand coming across my mouth, while I felt another twist both my arms behind my back. I looked at Joshua and he was grinning. "You like her? You willing to take a hit for her." He said as he wound up. "Fucking witch lover." He struck with a crack, bruising my cheekbone. "Goddamn motherfucker." My nose started to bleed as he struck again and again. Finally he finished, his helper letting go and leaving me to collapse on the floor. He kicked me one last time before his left, whispering in my ear, "Everyone hates you. You know that? All because of that little bitch."

They left me there, bleeding on the floor.

When I was sure that they were gone, I used any handholds I could find to pull myself up. I was weak. "_What if they hurt Anna," _I thought. I realized that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. I needed to make sure she was alright. With this thought, I gained some of my strength back, and walked out of the bathroom. There sat Anna. She looked fine, and as she saw me, she rushed to me and tried to help. "Par! What happened?"

"One of Josh's friend's came in and held me while he hit me." When I saw her look of terror, and concern, I remedied, "It's worse than it looks." She reached out to touch my face and when I offered no resistance, she did. Her skin was cold, it felt good against the now forming bruises, so I hissed in pleasure. She pulled back, fearing that she was hurting. I reached out, held her hand, and placed it on my bruises. We sat against the wall, my head resting on her head. Eventually though, we needed to leave. "C'mon Anna, lets go to my house." I spoke and we walked out to my car.


	6. What the hell did I just say?

**A/N: Finally, double digit reviews, and people answering my poll. Thank you.**

**Ppov**

I couldn't believe that I was finally taking her to my house. I was stupid to chance a reaction like the one she had last time, but luck was, for once, on my side. Anna didn't run. She had agreed and we were driving home.

"Par, you're fifteen, right?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"Isn't the age for a drivers license sixteen?"

Fuck. Sometimes I think it'd be better if she wasn't so observant. I really wished that she hadn't asked that, but she was staring at me so, compelled, I promised, "I think I can explain it better when you come to my house. Is that okay?"

"Sure." She said, contemplating my evasive answer. Coming to a conclusion, she spoke, "Of course that's okay."

I sighed in relief and pulled a cd from one of the many tossed across the floor of my car. Putting it in, I relaxed as the sound filled the air. "Do you like this band?" I asked Anna with the hope of a 'yes', and I was, once again, lucky.

"I didn't know anyone else listened to them. I've listened to this album lots of times." She said with a smile.

Our peace restored by that brief exchange, neither of us talked on the way to my home. I glanced over at her, and couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful. I knew I should look away since I was driving, but, at the same time, I didn't want to. When I almost hit a squirrel I forced myself to concentrate on the road, and not look back at her for fear of getting entranced again.

Eventually we arrived at the driveway of my house, the point of no-return. I stopped the engine, opened my door, and got out. Anna waited, hesitated for a second, looking between the door-handle of the car, and the doorway of the house. Finally she looked up at me and those undecided eyes suddenly became decisive. She pulled on the door-handle and stepped out of the car. I began to walk and she began to walk as well. When we reached the door, I opened it with my key and held it open for her saying, "Ladies first." She smiled without reply, and stepped into the house. Walking in after her, I quickly directed her to my room on the second floor. When she walked into my room, she gasped in shock. Pictures of my parents were everywhere in my room, every surface was covered with a smiling face. "Did your parents do this?" she quickly asked, still in shock.

"No, I did. It reminds me of them."

"Reminds?" she asked tentatively.

I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me for her to sit as well. "They're no longer with me." I said sadly.

"Are they…?"

"Dead?" I replied, "They were killed while I was a zombie. I didn't even know it until I was turned back. I lost them both." I said, on the verge of tears as painful memories came back. "That's why I drive. There's no one else to drive. If you look sixteen and don't break any rules, people never know." I said with a slightly hysterical tone.

"No one takes care of you?" She said as she placed her slender arm around my shoulders and allowed my head to rest on her shoulder.

"I take care of myself. All my relatives are dead, and I inherit everything once I turn eighteen. Right now I live off a trust fund my parents set up before they… before…" I couldn't continue speaking, my eyes were watery and more memories than I knew I had were surfacing.

"Par…" She said taking me into her arms and comforting me, but when she saw the tears in my eyes she said, "Par, its okay." And I finally broke down and cried into her shoulder, salty tears spilling from my eyes. She held me like that for a while, until my tears subsided and I laid on my side, dragging her with me and holding onto her tightly. I looked at her beautiful face and closed my eyes, softly saying, "I love you," into her shoulder.

I woke up before her when I felt her push the contours of her body against the contours of mine. When the haze of sleep quickly dissipated I realized that I was spooning against her and had my arms still wrapped around her. Not wishing to make her uncomfortable, I withdrew my arms to my side, but they felt as if they were missing something.

"Why'd you move your arms?" She questioned in a clear voice.

"I didn't know you were awake." Trying to make up for my mistake I replaced my arms and breathed a long sigh into her hair. God! She smelled delicious!

She spoke a quiet, "Thank you," and returned to her sleep-resembling pose. We lay there for a long time until I noticed that my clock said five-thirty.

"Anna, I think you need to go home." I said.

"I told you that you'd want me to leave. Got your secret off your chest and now you don't like me? That's fine!" She sat up and yelled at me, obviously thinking about the incident a couple weeks ago.

"No, Anna, its five-thirty, I should get you home, your parents will be worried."

"They won't worry. I can take care of myself."

"You can't protect yourself all the time. You're a beautiful girl! What if a rapist saw you on the street and decided to kidnap you?"

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously.

"Should I?"

"A witch is never completely cured. When I'm in danger, the witch will take control of me to save itself. I've killed people who threatened me! I'm never defenseless, and I'm never in control. I could kill you right now."

"But you won't." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For being infected? For having a disease? I told you, I don't care!"

"I'm sorry for Josh and the others."

"Anna, read my lips." I said with a smile. "I. Don't. Care."

"Don't you ever regret being friends with me?"

"Never have, never will."

"But why bother staying with me! I'm broken! Useless parts!"

"Do you really believe that? Because I don't."

"Oh really then Par! What should I believe?"

"I-I think that you should believe that you are a beautiful, intelligent girl who drew a bad hand in life, but is still the same person she has always been. I think that you should believe that the girl is smarty and funny and resilient. I think you should believe that Josh and his kind of people are just intolerant bastards! I think you should believe that I want to be more than just friends."

_Oh fuck. What the hell did I just say?_

**Apov**

I was ecstatic! He had finally invited me to his house. We had finally broken that barrier. We had walked to his car and a vague misgiving began forming in his head. A couple of minutes later, I realized what was wrong. Par's supposed to be fifteen! A bit scared of what this revelation might imply, I fearfully asked, "Par, you're fifteen. Right?"

He confusedly answered, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Isn't the age for a driver's license sixteen?"

He looked down for a moment a conflicted expression on his face. I instantly wanted to comfort him. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable that I was making this tough for him. "I think I can explain it better when you come to my house. Is that okay?"

"Sure…" I said, wondering if I should just ask to be dropped off at my house, but if I was already in this deep, might as well go farther. "Of course that's okay." He quickly pulled a cd from the many that I had just noticed were scattered about the car. Pushing it into his stereo, the familiar sounds comforted me.

Trying to comfort me, he asked, "Do you like this band?"

"I didn't know anyone else listened to them. I've listened to this album lots of times." I said with a smile. He has reminded me that he was still Par, and he was going to tell me what was going on with him. Something about the drive was still wrong though. Par didn't talk and wouldn't look at me again.

Arriving at what I assumed was his house, a good looking building in a traditional colonial style, he stopped the engine and got out, leaning against his door, waiting for me. I was afraid, no, terrified. I just kept looking at his house and my door handle. My body wouldn't obey the command to move. I must have looked like a complete idiot just sitting there, so I looked at Par to gauge his reaction, and in that moment, I realized that I would go anywhere with Par, I would do anything for him. Opening my door I took the initiative and walked up to the door with him. He held the door open for me and gestured inside saying, "Ladies first." I smiled at his sweet chivalry and stepped inside. Leading me up his stairs, he showed me to his room.

As we went inside his room, I gasped, every surface possible was covered in pictures of what I assumed were his parents. Echoing my thoughts, my mouth spoke, "Did your parents do this?"

"No, it reminds me of them."

"Reminds?" I squeaked out.

He sat on the bed and gestured for me to sit down next to him. As I sat, my pale skin became slightly flush, as much of a blush I would get with my curse, for I had just though of something else I would want to do in this bed with him. Bringing me out of my revelry, he answered, "They're no longer with me."

I knew what he was talking about, but I needed conformation. "Are they…?"

"Dead? They were killed while I was a zombie. I didn't even know it until I was turned back. I lost them both." He said sadly, his voice shaking and breaking. "That's why I drive. There's no one else to drive. If you look sixteen and don't break any rules, people never know." His voice became slightly crazier as he said this.

"Who takes care of you?" I asked, guessing the answer. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. I felt the need to comfort him overshadow anything else.

"I take care of myself. All my relatives are dead, and I inherit everything once I turn eighteen. Right now I live off a trust fund my parents set up before they… before…" He didn't finish. He broke down right there in my arms, and it was all I could do to keep the witch from crying with him.

"Par…" I said, my grip on him bringing him closer to me. I looked into his eyes and saw the tears that made me angry with the disease, angry with me being what I was, but Par came before my anger so I comforted him. "Par, its okay." He finally began crying in earnest, and finally let me hold and console him like I wanted. Eventually his tears ran dry, and he laid on his bed, pulling me next to him. Try as I might though, I was asleep well before he was.

As I woke up, I craned my neck to look at Par. He was sleeping peacefully and, spooning me? I thought that I'd feel uncomfortable, but I really liked it. I just wanted to stay here forever with him. Trying to get closer I wriggled my but up against him, and pressed the rest of my body against him afterwards, a few seconds later though, he took his arms away. Bypassing my internal-filter, my mouth said, "Why'd you move you arms." _Shit._ I scolded myself, now he's going to think that you're clingy.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said as he replaced his arms.

"Thank you." I said, glad that he was unable to see the smile creeping across my face.

"Anna, I think you need to go home." My fiction world was shattered, and I was dragged back to reality. I was the thing he hated, the thing that had killed his parents. I wished at that moment that I had died while I was a zombie. Then I became angry. He lied to me! He said he didn't care what I was! "I told you that you'd want me to leave. Got your secret off your chest and now you don't like me? That's fine!"

"No, Anna, it's five-thirty. I should get you home, your parents will be worried."

"They won't worry. I can take care of myself."

"You cant protect yourself all the time." He stated, then continued. "You're a beautiful girl! What if a rapist saw you on the street and decided to kidnap you?"

"You don't know?" I was disbelieving. This was why he was never afraid of me. I didn't want to let him go, but he needed to know.

"Should I?"

"A witch is never completely cured. When I'm in danger, the witch will take control of me to save itself. I've killed people who threatened me! I'm never defenseless, and I'm never in control. I could kill you right now." I stated breathlessly, feeling the witch rear up at the mention of its power.

"But you won't." He whispered into my ear. Almost causing me to moan.

Then I realized what I was doing to him, and, breaking my promise earlier that month, I said, "I'm sorry."

For what? For being infected? For having a disease? I told you, I don't care!" he spoke with anger.

"I'm sorry for Josh and the others." I said explaining my reasons.

"Anna, read my lips." He said with a sweet smile. "I. Don't. Care."

"Don't you ever regret being friends with me?"

"Never have, never will." He said with so much conviction that I almost believed him.

I finally decided to come clean and lay it all out. "But why bother staying with me! I'm broken! Useless parts!"

"Do you really believe that? Because I don't."

"Oh really then Par! What should I believe?"

"I-I think that you should believe that you are a beautiful, intelligent girl who drew a bad hand in life, but is still the same person she has always been. I think that you should believe that the girl is smarty and funny and resilient. I think you should believe that I'd like to be more than just friends."

_Oh fuck. What the hell did he just say?_

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long on this, but I only write at night and I just had a bunch of tests to study for this week. Chemistry sucks!**


	7. That is for Par

**A/N—I am going to begin by saying that you will probably hate me more after this, but this story will be progressing along very slowly during the summer. I have like 3 weeks free, and I WILL write during those, but I have no other time for the rest of summer. This chapter took so long because of #1, writers block, #2, lack of time during school, #3, lack of Beta. I need a BETA preferably someone who wouldn't mind spoilers because I would really need to bounce ideas off them and have a good grounding for the direction I want this story to take. Long AN over, ENJOY.**

**Ppov**

I stared into Anna's eyes, looking for the icy bite of rejection.

There it was. Pain shot through her eyes as I looked.

I turned away quickly, and it was right then that I realized how much I felt about Anna, I think I may love her. I didn't want to look back in her eyes, I knew that if I saw the rejection in them that I would do something rash. Not to Anna! I could never hurt Anna, but maybe to myself. In that moment of though I wanted to die, I truly and completely wanted to die. I didn't want to be without Anna, and if she rejected me now, we could never go back to the way things were, it would be too awkward. I started to get up off my bed, planning on taking Anna home, and then promptly sitting in my room, looking at my parent's faces and wallowing in my misery. Taking the first step towards my door, her hand shot out, clamping down onto my wrist. I turned back towards her and was surprised to see her on her feet too. What surprised me more though was the ways her eyes looked, there was no more disbelief in them. Quickly, she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to her and closer and closer and closer until finally our chests were pressed against each other's. Her hands moved up my shoulders until they cupped my face. I looked down at her beautiful pale face with confusion. Quickly, she pulled my face down to hers, our lips meeting. _Holy. Fucking. Damn._ The three best words to describe what kissing Anna was like. I pulled back and glanced at her face, searching for regret.

There was none.

Quickly, I pulled her towards me again and our lips me. She tasted amazing. She smelled amazing. She looked amazing. Her soft lips pressing against mine, made the world seem fuzzy and out of focus. Once again, reality's cold grip caught up with me, and I pulled away from her with regret. "Anna, don't kiss me because of your pity."

"You stupid boy," She said, lecturing, while her face slid into the crook of my neck, "of course I feel the same way." She pulled me into another heated kiss, and all my doubts evaporated.

We laid there for a few more minutes, both of us lost in our thoughts. I was amazingly happy. I couldn't get over Anna. There might as well have been a war going on outside for all I cared. The only thing on my mind was the beautiful angel next to me.

I turned towards her, her red eyes looking right into my eyes. "Maybe I should take you home now." She suddenly looked sad, and as I realized my mistake, I quickly fixed it, "But I promise that I'll pick you up in the morning for school." At those words, her face shot into a beautiful grin, her pale face glowing. I picked her up from my bed and carried her downstairs into my car. As we were walking down the stairs, she nestled her face into my chest. I, in that moment, felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.

Love. Plain simple love.

Grinning like an idiot, I opened my house's door and stepped out with her still in my arms. Finally putting her down, we walked to the car where I put her into the seat and leaned across her to buckle her in. On my way out of the car, I gently brushed my lips against hers, causing a beautiful shudder.

**Apov**

He fucking buckled me in. I thought that I was going to die when I felt his body pressing up against mine, the heat of his skin passing onto my cold skin. I half wished that he would kiss me, and half wished that he would hold me, on his lap, close to him.

He slowly pulled into my driveway, and looked over at me with disbelieving eyes. I smiled at his oddness, any other guy would be disgusted with having me as as…My grin quickly faded after this. I realized that I had no idea what exactly we were. My mouth was ahead of my words as I choked out, "Par, we…uh… we need to talk." Lips creasing into a hard line, his eyes flashed sadly as he looked over at me. Nearly yelling, he quickly spoke, "I swear to God, if you want to go away after all this, just because your afraid for me. Well, I. Don't. Care. End of story."

"Par," I rasped quickly

"I don't want to hear you talk about how bad you are fo--" I had leaned over and talked him into a searing kiss.

"Did you just shut me up?" he asked in a slightly awed voice.

Giggling, I answered, "Uh-huh. Now shut up and let me talk."

"Did you just giggle? I've never heard you do that." My face burned with this observation, and I was glad that he couldn't tell.

He rubbed his hand gently across my face, "It was beautiful. I wish I could hear it again."

At his words, another genuine giggle escaped my lips, and I saved myself, saying, "Stop distracting me, and let me finish. I don't want to leave you. Never again. All I wanted to know is… what... what we are exactly?"

"Silly girl, do you want to go out with me?"

I nodded, dumbstruck that only a few hours ago I was wishing that he would care for me as more than a friends.

"Then will you go on a date with me this weekend?"

I grinned a huge un-girlish grin, but I didn't care because, I, for the first time in a life that was never supposed to have dating in it, was going on a date.

He leaned over a quickly pecked me on the lips before getting out and opening my door. He watched me, making sure I got into my home safe, and then drove home.

The next week was a blur of trepidation, pain, and mostly, happiness. Par and I were inseparable. At school, he tried to have his classes changed to mine. When we got home, we'd quickly do the homework, and then spend the rest of the evening kissing on his bed. His eyes were beautiful, just the right shade of blue, pure steel grey blue bliss. There were nights when we wouldn't kiss much, only holding each other, talking about what we wanted to do with out lives. I knew that he was still afraid of me leaving, but I didn't think that I could.

We would eat in the cafeteria at our own table, but after the second day of school after we got together, I was sitting on his lap!

_The first day at school, our relationship having just started, we sat down kissed and began eating. I remember the entire cafeteria staring at us. I got a couple of threats from some of the girls who were jealous. I laughed it off, and so did Par. Then next day, the entire cafeteria was looking at us again, waiting for our next move. They wanted a show. I'd give them a show. I walked, slowly shaking my hips, over to Par whose mouth was hanging open in the cutest way, and I decided to try something new. I leaned down to kiss him, and when our lips connected, I licked at his lips with my tongue, begging for entrance. He obliged. Oh, how he obliged. If I thought his lips tasted good, the inside of his mouth was heaven. Most of the cafeteria gasped in horror. While a select few who, even though they didn't like it, laughed. I broke away from Par and his eyes were wide. I giggled, the cafeteria gasped again. They had never heard me laugh, much less giggle!_

Thursday afternoon, after all classes were done, I went to go pick up my backpack that I had accidentally left next to my locker. I was trying to squeeze as much time with Par as I could while in school, and in my haste, I had forgotten to shove it into my locker. Sprinting through the deserted halls, I found my bag lying, luckily, right where I had left it with a note from Par taped to the outside, "_Anna, I was wondering if you would meet me downtown tonight for a date, the corner of Blackland and Amistad. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you here to ask you, my car is about to be towed. See you tonight, Par."_ I couldn't imagine a guy better than Par. Even if he couldn't ask me in person, he still was able to do it somehow.

I had spend all evening getting ready for the date, I spent so much time working on my image that even my parents were amazed by the changes this boy made in me. I wanted to be perfect for Par. I knew how hard it was for him, even if he didn't let on, to date and go out with me. People were disgusted with me, and by close association, him. He did it, for some reason, anyway.

Walking down the stairs, I knew that I looked just as great as I had tried by the barely stifled gasps my parents gave me. I was wearing a black halter top with grey jeans and my hair I had laying long and straight. While everything else was semi-normal, the halter top was a bit of a stretch for me.

I nearly ran through the door and tripped down the steps in my hurry to go see Par. It nearly hurt how much I wanted to be with him. I had gotten used to being around him after school, and since we weren't today I wanted to make up for it. Hopping into my car, I drove to the intersection, but I wasn't able to find a spot to park, everywhere was filled up. On my second pass around the block, a car finally pulled out and I claimed the spot as my own. I got out, locked up, and started walking. Though I was happy to have gotten a spot, I was on the exact opposite side of where I was meeting Par. I had made it about halfway across the side of the block when I felt someone roughly shove me up against the wall. I tried to scream but the person already had a thick piece of soaked rag shoved in my mouth. Whatever was on the rag was pretty strong, and I started to feel drowsy from the fumes. God damn it, I couldn't to anything against him, he had my arms held behind my back and was about to put me to sleep. My eyes were filling with tears and I started sobbing into the rag, whatever this stuff was, the witch was not going to help me. The tears were streaming down my face when I felt his freehand against the waist of my jeans, slowly sliding inside. I fought with renewed vigor. A surprising though was filling me. _That is for Par and only Par_. Damn. Did I just think that? I heard a crowd slowly coming around the corner and my captor cursed. "Damn mother fuckers. You got lucky girly. I see you later." And with that I was free. My arms released, I was able to catch myself as I fell to the ground. I naturally assumed the position of a witch, sitting on the ground, weeping, with both arms closed around my drawn up knees. There was only one thought keeping me sane. _Par. Par. Par. Par. _As my world faded to black, I realized that I was saying his name too.


End file.
